


Harsh Realizations

by Freedom_Shamrock



Series: MiraculousFluffMonth 2017 [6]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 08:23:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11733270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freedom_Shamrock/pseuds/Freedom_Shamrock
Summary: Fluffy one-shot showing the friendship of Adrien and Chloe.





	Harsh Realizations

**Author's Note:**

> Miraculous Fluff month's Aug 6 prompt, blanket fort.  
> Sorry this one was late. I had two days that didn't really allow for writing, and while I've written several future prompts, there were a couple I hadn't gotten to yet.

Adrien had finished with makeup and was waiting for the photographer to be ready for him.  As he usually did during these moments, he made sure he was caught up on his friends' texts and social media.  He had a sort of mental checklist he went through to make sure each of them seemed okay, and not in imminent danger of akumatization.  Sure, most of his friends had already been akumatized, but he didn't see why it couldn't happen twice.  He also wanted to make sure they all felt supported by him.  He had to miss so many of their big events, and he felt this helped make up for it.  Well, this and exorbitant gifts at birthdays and Christmas.

As he was finishing up, something felt off, and it took a moment to realize that not only had he not really spoken with Chloe in ages, her texts were… significantly reduced this week.  In the two years they'd been in school together, he'd had plenty of time to see that she wasn't a very nice person.  It was hard to reconcile with the sweet and protective friend she'd been for years.  There were things they both knew about each other, things they'd helped each other endure, that no one else was privy to.  He couldn't abandon her when she needed him, and that's how he perceived her nasty behavior.  Fortunately, his other friends saw this as sweet, and possibly misguided, loyalty and found it endearing rather than a deal-breaker.

With a sigh, he checked his schedule and composed a text to Chloe.  He'd be stopping by after the shoot.

* * *

"Thanks," Adrien said to his bodyguard as he got out of the car at the hotel.  "I'll text you when I'm ready to go."  Only after the Gorilla gave a silent nod, did Adrien head for the doorman.  Chloe's one word response acquiescing to his request to visit had been concerning, and he wondered what was wrong.

Chloe was leaning in the open doorway when he got there, again, unusual.  She generally liked to make him knock and wait, even though they both knew she was expecting him.  It was a quirk, yes, but it was part of the emotional scaffolding she'd unconsciously assembled after her mother left.

"Hey Chloe."  He smiled as he approached.  "I'm sorry it's been forever.  I'm glad you were available on short notice."

She shrugged and backed into the room before silently leading the way to her room.  This was much worse than he expected.  She usually got vocal when she was upset, especially by minor or mid-level annoyances.  She stopped in her room, apparently staring at her ladybug pillow.

"What?" he said.  "No hug today?"

She glanced over her shoulder at him.  "Not feeling very huggy, Ade."

He set aside his messenger bag and approached her slowly.  "That's when you need it most, Chlo."  He held out his arms and waited.  After a long moment, Chloe closed the distance and leaned against him.  "Oh," he said sadly, wrapping her in his arms.  "What is it?  What's wrong?"

She took a shaky breath.  "I've been thinking."

"Yeah?  That's hardly new."  She was actually a lot smarter than she let on.

"I'm a terrible person, Adrien."

There was no point in denying it, and he didn't think agreeing was a great idea just now.

"It's just... "  She faltered, swallowing.  "I've been really reflecting this week, and… I don't like who I've become.  I'm mean and petty.  I push everyone away."

"You know why you do that, right?" he asked.  They'd never really discussed it head on like this, but it had been mentioned in the past.

"I don't want to give anyone the chance to abandon me, the power to hurt me."  She pushed against him and stepped back when he let go.  "But all I've done is make people hate me.  I'm all alone, and while I pretend that's what I wanted, I hate it.  And I don't know how to change, Ade.  I think I'm stuck like this."

Adrien sighed.  This was going to be a long visit, and probably not easy.  "Okay.  I want to help you.  But I think we need to make you feel a little better first."  He headed for her closet.  "You order up something obnoxiously chocolate.  I'll make us a blanket fort.  I'll do your nails, and we can talk about who you want to be and how we can get you to there.  Right?"

A couple tears spilled out of each of her eyes, sliding down her cheeks.  She nodded, her lip trembling.  "You're a wonderful person Adrien.  I don't deserve you."

"It's not about deserving," he said.

Her eyes narrowed a moment.  "Are you going to quote Wonder Woman at me?"

He laughed and shook his head.  "No.  At least not until after we've talked and you're feeling better."

Her smile was shaky.  "Thanks for being here for me, Ade."

**Author's Note:**

> 30 minute speed write.
> 
> I don't particularly like Chloe. She's so mean and she reminds me of my own bullies. But she deserves to have a redemption arc. She's young, she doesn't have great examples at home, and she's probably been hurt a lot by her mother's absence and her father's dubious parenting and political responsibilities. We too often villainize girls like her, making them unredeemable, while allowing male characters much more leeway. 
> 
> I'm also over on tumblr, so feel free to stop by and visit if you'd like. My content is multi-fandom, with a lot of ML. http://freedom-shamrock.tumblr.com


End file.
